Television services are delivered to subscribers via direct broadcast satellites, cable television plants, and the Internet. For some television services, a video set-top box is used at a subscriber premise to enable the television service to be displayed on a television set.
Like other non-personal-computer environments, a video set-top box environment may not provide users access to a mouse and a standard keyboard. As a result, these users may not be given typical personal computer (PC) graphical user interface (GUI) components such as checkboxes, radio dials and double-clicking to control features provided by the television service.